Jade s needs
by Card112
Summary: It s a future story. Jade and Beck got her first kid. Tori visit Jade to talk about old times but talking is not the only thing they did (Beck is not in the Story) M Jori
**Jade and Beck´s Home**

 ** _._**

 _Tori and Jade sit on the couch. Beck is at work to earn money for his family. The Baby sleeps in the bed room and tori and Jade talks about old times._

 **It´s benn a while since you last visit us, Vega.** _Jade says with a smile on her face._

* * *

 **I know but i was busy lately and you just got your first child. I can´t believe that you are a mother _now._** _  
_

* * *

 **What do you mean ? Am i not a mother typ or what ?** **  
**

* * *

_Tori and Jade starts to laugh_ **Can you believe it´s 6 years since we were on the Hollywoood arts ?**

* * *

 **Time really flies, i remember how you almost ruined the prom i organized like i was yesterday.  
**

* * *

 **Yeah, the stupid prom.** _Jade laughs_ **  
**

* * *

**Still super prom !  
**

* * *

 **You know what, i still have the dress from that night. Do you think i fit in ?  
**

* * *

 **Sure, i mean if i didn´t know it better, i would never believe that you were pregnant only 2 monthes ago.**

* * *

 **Thanks, Vega. should i try it now ?** **  
**

* * *

 **Sure, why not, sounds like fun.  
**

* * *

 _Jade leaves the room to get the dress_ **Here we have it. good as day one. Would it bother you when i change the clothes right here. i don´t want to wake the baby.** **  
**

* * *

 **No, Problem. Go ahead it´s only us here.  
**

* * *

 _Jade opens her pants and slowly pulls them down. Tori admires the beautiful legs of her friend while she takes of her top. Jade now only wears a black slip and a black bra with pointed. Tori stares at her.  
_

* * *

 **You look amazing. I´m sure Beck loves this underwear.  
**

* * *

 **To be honest, Beck hasn´t seen this. These are new. I neede new bra´s because of my boobs and the last time he saw me in panties was before the baby.**

* * *

 **Ohhh, well he would probably enjoy the view as much as i do !  
**

* * *

 _Jade blushes._ **You really like it ?**

* * *

 **Sure you look amazing and i don´t know how it´s possible but your boobs got even bigger  
**

* * *

 **Yeah, there are full of milk** _Jade cups her tits. Tori stands up from the couch to go to Jade._ **  
**

* * *

 **Are you breathfeeding ?  
**

* * *

 **I do, all the time.  
**

* * *

 _Tori stares at Jade boobs for a while_. Jade realizes it.

* * *

 **Do you want to touch them to fill it ?** _Tori was surprised but also curious_ **  
**

* * *

 **Is it ok, i mean** ? _  
_

* * *

 **Sure, do it.** _Tori slowly lift up her hand still not sure if she should do it. She reached for a boob and cupped one. Jade closes her eyes while Tori softly starts to squeez. Tori quickly realizes that Jade likes it and took her second hand to grab both and starts to squezz them. Jade let out out a little moan. Tori massages Jade´s boobs for a few minutes before she intantly stops. Jade who was wondering why she stops opens her eyes._

* * *

 **Why did you stop ?**

* * *

 **I want to fell it right.** _Tori smiles and opens her bra. Tori quickly began to squeez Jade boobs but this time harder._ **  
**

* * *

 **Way better, isn´t it.** _Jade starts to moan ot loud_ **  
**

* * *

**Ohhhh yeah so much better !** _Tori looks at jade with a seductive smile and starts pinching a nipple._ **  
**

* * *

 **Do you like that ?  
**

* * *

 **Mhhhhhhhhh yes !  
**

* * *

 **Maybe i can help with all the milk and simply suck you dry.** _Tori and Jade goes to the couch and sits down. Tori puts her lips on Jade breast and starts sucking. Jade let out a another moan. Tori sucks and softly licking around the Jade´s nipple. It didn´t take until the first swallow of milk was in Tori´s mouth._ **  
**

 **Do you like what i have for you ?** _Tori looks up at Jade and continuously sucking until her mouth was full. She stops and starts giving Jade a passionate kiss. Now both girls have their mouthes full of milk._

* * *

Tori swallows the milk and says **Try it yourself** _and quiclky strats to suck again. Jade swallowed and moand. Tori hands gently moves from the other boob over the stomach down Jade´s panty. Jade quickly pulls the slip away to make the way clear for Tori´s. She did´nt waste any time and rubs her pussy with 2 fingers. In the mean time touches Jade her now "free" boob and holds Tori´s head._

* * *

 **Ohhhh yeah, i forgott how great that feels** _  
_

* * *

Tori licking and sucking for while before she starts kissing her way down.

 **You taste so good.**

* * *

 **You suck so good.  
**

Jade, who is now laying, feels how Tori´s head is now between her legs. Her mouth fully covers Jade´s alread wet pussy. Tori slowly licks arounds her pussy before she starts to eat her out.

 **MHHHHHH, Yeahh MHHHH**

Jade, now squeezes booth of her boobs is in full ecstasy. The milk still comes out and drips down on her body.

 **Make me cum, Yes, Yes !**

Tori goes with her toungue in and out, licking and fingering as quick as possible to do it.

 **YES YES YEa... OH... YESS OHHHHH**

After not getting touched like that for a long time Jade´quickly gots an orgasm. She takes a deep breath.

 **WOOOOOW, that was amazing, Vega.**

* * *

 **But, i´m not done yet.**

* * *

 **What ?**

* * *

 _Tori, starts fingering again first 2 then 3 and quickly she uses the whole fist to satisfite Jade. Jade had no time before filling Tori´s whole fist in her._  
 _She pushes the fist slowly in and out._

 **Do you like my fist ?**

* * *

 **YEAH !  
**

* * *

 **Do you want me to go faster ?  
**

* * *

 **YES YES!**

* * *

 _Tori starts fisting Jade faster an harder.  
_

* * *

 **OHHHH** _ **YEAHHHH YEAHHH YEAHHH YESSSSSSS** _

* * *

**That´s how you like, big things in her pussy**

* * *

 **YES**

* * *

 **You are a dirty slut aren´t you**

* * *

 **YES YES, I´m I´m**

* * *

 **And now you will come for me again** _Tori pushes as fast and hard as she can  
_

* * *

 **OHH YEAHH YEAHHH I´... MMM Cuuu** _but before Jade reached the climax also puts her thumb in her asshle to get her to an even bigger orgasm. Jade was breathless and fully exhausted. Tori starts kissing Jade´s body who was full off sweat and milk._ **  
**

 ** _WOOWWWW i really neede that one, thanks Vega,_**

* * *

 **I will do it again if you want. You only have to ask.  
**


End file.
